Scarlet Lips
by Bunni Brown
Summary: Robin and Starfire are "happily" dating but things change when the Boy wonder meets an old friend who he hasn't seen in almost a year. Secrets will revealed and feelings shared.  Bad summary but pls read


**Well this is my first chapter and this chapter might be boring and bland but trust me things will get interesting. Bumblebee is kind of 'Different' she dosen't wearAfro-puffs anymore I think its childish. Robin is 19, Bee is 18, Star is 18, Raven is 19, Cyborg is 20, and Beastboy is 17. NO FLAMES! and NO people telling me what I should doo to fix my story and all that other bullshit nerds do...so**

**ENJOY MY LUV! **

"_wrapped in soft sheets and your arms this is her safety this is her home but you won't look at her you're thinking about me"_ _Lips whispered in the mans ear as he lied in his bed. The woman layed on top of him her long hair covering her face._

"_You kiss her neck mines in your mind you move your hands across her chest a moan escapes from my lips... you want me" _

"_you tease her strong hands pull clothes off she is trembling at your touch your mouth is everywhere driving her crazy" She smiled running her fingers along the mans chin, smiling wide._

"_you tease her strong hands pull clothes off she is trembling at your touch your mouth is every where driving her crazy she wants it so bad you give it to her nice and slow" The woman giggled then she sighed staring at the boy underneath her._

"_your bodies in rhythm heartbeats quicken so does your pace she's gasping and moaning clutching your back your hair calling your name her voice so sweet dripping from her lips like honey movements grow faster her breathing shortens her hands quiver you're dying for her release her final moan..." She paused her hands gliding down is muscular chest, nails raking against his flesh."_

"_it vibrates against you taking over your mind you know that you are her entire world at the moment and seeing her like that on the brink of heaven because of you drives you over the edge"_

"_when it's over you rest your head on her breast listening to her heart return to it's normal pattern you look up warm smiles are shared but it's not hers." _

"_Its mine you blink...she in your arms again her home built on land owned by someone else." The girl lowerd her face kissing him on his chest grinning._

"_Its me."_

"_Oh boyfriend Robin, Oh boyfriend Robin." Her voice began to transition to someone familiar._

"_Boyfriend..."_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9_

"Robin isn't this the most wonderful of days!" Starfire giggled as she dragged me through the mall my hands full of shopping bags that seemed to weigh a ton. I smiled and nodded my head to be honest this was the worst day ever my arms felt like noddle's and I couldn't feel my feet it was my first day off from being a titans in months and I have to spend my free day shopping. Its not like I don't love spending time with my girlfriend its just; we only do things she wants to do. I was dragged in front of a store called "Colette Rouse" I watched as Star giggled and jumped up and down then pulled me into the rose scented clothing store.

"Robin dosent this dress look beautiful?" Starefire asked me holding the short tight pink dress close to her body.

"Yeah Star it looks great." I said smiling after a while of looking around Starfire went to go try something on. I immediately shuffled to the nearest seat I could find and rested the bags on the floor and flopped down on the red leather cushion. I looked around women were everywhere either talking or just taking clothes off the rack without even caring to look at what they were even buying.

"Robin is that you?" I heard a female voice say a tall African American girl stood before me she had long black curly hair and she wore a tight blue tank top and white skinny jeans. She sounded familiar to me I looked her up and down but I didn't recognize her.

"Uhh...hi." Was all I could say I watched as she sat down next to me smiling "I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" I asked she giggled and crossed one leg over the other.

"Its me Bumblebee." I stared at her through my mask with eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh WOW you look so different." I gasped no wonder I didnt notice her' her hair was longer reaching her mid back and she was only an inch shorter than me. She was more defined... she had more curves than the last time I saw her. Not that I was checking her out...or anything.

"Well thats what happens when you don't see someone for eleven months." I hadn't realized it was eleven months scinse we last saw the titans east. If Bumblebee had changed THIS much then I wondered how the others were. after a few minutes of talking I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Starfire behind me wearing her pink tight dress "Boyfriend Robin how to you like my dress?" She questioned spinning around her hair flying behind her. "You look beautiful Star."

I watched as Starfire stopped spinning the smile on her face turned to a grimmer as she looked at Bumblebee. "Who is your friend." she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Its me Bumblebee." She answered before I could.

"Oh X'hal is it really you!" starfire asked flying past me tackling Bumblebee.

"Yeah its good to see you to...but I have to back to Steel City so I guess I'll see you guys around." Bumblebee said hugging Starfire then me I felt her breath in my ear she whispered "Call me sometime we can catch up." then I felt her hand slip into my right pocket she then quickly turned around and left."S...See you around Bee." I watched her as she turned to leave and waited for Starfire to go and pay for her things. I reach in my right pocket and pulled out a pink piece of paper that said 'call me' in big bold letters with a number written under it. I sighed and stuffed the paper back into my pocket. My mind went back to Bumblebee her voice, her touch, her whisper all sounded familiar to the woman in my dream but I just couldnt put my finger on it.

After me and Stars date to the mall we finally arrived back at the tower where Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games and Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book while drinking tea. I walked to my room unnoticed by the others I fell to my bed and kicked my shoes of then placed my hands behind my head.

Knock. Knock, Knock.

"Who is it!" I yelled not bothering to move.

"It is me Starfire may I come in?"

"Not now Star im busy but maybe later." I lied I heard foot steps start to fade down the hall I knew it was wrong to lie to her but for some reason I just didn't feel for her like I did when I was younger. I reached back into my pocket and pulled out the paper from earlier maybe I would call her.

Maybe.

**YES I'll admit it this story sucked balls but the next chapter will be great I promise I don't know where im going with this so bare with me...and if you have any ideas on what should happen just inbox me.**


End file.
